


Closing the distance

by secrets_i_cant_reveal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedroom, Body Worship, Cuddling, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Gentle, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrets_i_cant_reveal/pseuds/secrets_i_cant_reveal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean touches Castiel in a unique and unconventional way when they can't fall asleep one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the distance

   Castiel opened and closed his eyes trying to feign sleep, while next to him, Dean snuffled steadily. Castiel looked quietly at him, at the profile of his straight nose and his green orbs hidden from view. His bare chest rose and fell deeply like the waves in the sea, and Castiel reached out with hesitant fingertips to rest in the dip of his sternum, allowing his fingers to be moved with the motion. 

   A few seconds later Dean said, with no real heat, "Cut it out, that tickles." He hadn't even turned his head towards him.

   "My apologies", Castiel intoned. As he went to remove his hand Dean grasped it with the hand resting above the cozy quilt, thumbing his fingertips. He finally turned his head to him and opened his eyes. "What, can't sleep?"

   Castiel lowered his eyes and then looked up. "I seem to be having some difficulty tonight."

   Dean turned to him more fully. In the dim light he could see nothing, and doubtlessly turning the lamp on now would just make Cas angry, so he settled for feeling his hand around until he managed to grasp Castiel's bicep. 

  "Maybe we should have sex", Dean said with a straight face, or as straight as he could manage.

   "Sex is not the solution to everything, Dean", Castiel said. The eye roll was but obvious.

   Dean had, however, sort of zoned out as he rubbed gently over Castiel's arm. He felt cold to his touch, his skin akin to frozen marble, pale yet unyielding.

   "Are you cold?", Dean whispered. 

   "I'm least bothered about the temperature Dean", Castiel said, even though he didn't hesitate when Dean inched closer and wrapped an arm around his waist.

   "Better?", Dean asked, and Cas nodded.

   Once Dean had started he couldn't seem to stop. Such was the case with touching Castiel. He moved his hand from his waist to his chest, feeling a very human thump of a a rapidly beating heart even though he was graced with Grace yet again, and felt a pang of emotion. An angel beside him, in his bed, wasting nearly six hours each night to keep Dean company while he snored and drooled and drifted in dreams and nightmares alike, just because he hinted at it, too chicken shit to even come out and ask for it.

   "You're too good for me, I hope you know", Dean said with a humourless laugh. 

   Castiel looked like he wanted to say something but thought the better of it, instead grasping Dean's hand and leading it upto his neck, thumb over his Adam's apple. 

   Dean pressed against it gently, eyes locked onto Castiel's, as he swallowed deliberately under his touch. They had had been intimate before, several times, so Dean felt a little ashamed that he had never noticed these little things about Castiel, and that despite making love to him he had somewhat neglected these parts of him.

   He had the most beautiful neck, warm and pliant. When Dean buried his face there to leave a nibble or to quell his cry as he orgasmed, he was much too thrilled to notice how nice and otherworldly Castiel smelled. He took the opportunity now, closing the distance between them to press his nose and mouth to the juncture where his neck met sloping shoulder, breathing in like his last breath. He smelled like sweat and pine and heady musk, and Dean's sheets, Dean's embrace, like he belonged to Dean just as much as his car or his leather jacket, and damn, if that thought didn't make him feel like a privileged little fucker.

   Castiel tilted his head back to give Dean the access he needed, his hands going up to cradle his head close, breathing slowly and deeply as he felt Dean's lips close over a bit of skin and worry it like he would sometimes tug at his coat insistently coz Castiel wasn't paying attention to the wonderful sight along the road as they were driving. He closed his eyes and sighed, allowing Dean to drink from the chasm of his person tonight, guessing correctly that he needed this.

   "Have I ever told you you smell divine?", Dean whispered. 

   "Not to my recollection", Castiel said. 

   "Well, you do."

   "I do?"

   "I do? I've dreamt about hearing that in a different context, not gonna lie. "

   Castiel made no indication on whether he understood the reference or not, but he wrapped his arms around Dean's back and pulled him upto level with his face, and this close Dean could see his adoring expression and the pout on those chapped lips.

   "I've waited too long to be kissed tonight", Castiel declared and kissed him. Dean responded hungrily, tangling his tongue with his and taking and taking until he was short of breath (unlike some recently re powered angels), then slowing down, leaving little kisses in it's wake, tiny kisses on his upper and lower lip until Castiel smiled shyly, the smile he kept guarded and revealed only for Dean.

   Castiel tucked the quilt firmly around the both of them, cuddling Dean and daring him, with a single glare, to protest against it. Dean however did quite the opposite, pulling Cas to his chest and engulfing him in his arms.

   "I'm sleepy now", Castiel murmured. 

  "I know babe", Dean muttered, and without another word, both were asleep in minutes. 


End file.
